Slowly Falling
by xxBadeRomancexx
Summary: Jade is the sweet, evil girl who is new to Hollywood Arts and has been caught in the eyes of the most hottest popular guy in the school, Beck Oliver. What happens when she slowly begins to fall for him? And another side of Beck is revealed? What if there was someone trying to get in the way of them? Minor Bori and Bat and lots of Bade!


**Hey guys! This story idea has been bugging me for a while so I decided to just put it up already and see what you think of it first before I continue. Don't worry, I'll still be working on my story The Secret. I just really wanted to get started on this story. Hope you enjoy this story too!  
**  
It was the beginning of a new school year in Hollywood Arts and everyone was getting used to the first few hectic days back to school.**  
**

Tori had just received her new class schedule and was currently at her locker before her attention was brought to a cheery voice behind her.

"Torrriii!" Cat squealed when she saw her friend and ran over to her to give her a big hug.

Tori laughed. "Hey Cat. I missed you." She said hugging her friend back.

"I missed you too! How was your summer? My summer was so fun! Except that one time when my brother tried to get the attention of a girl he liked but it didn't work out so good because she got scared of him because he was barking at her and getting drool all over her! But it was still fun!" She said smiling happily.

"I'm...glad to hear it Cat but um...why was your brother _barking_ at the girl?" She asked kind of dreading the answer.

She shrugged. "I don't know. My brother is pretty messed up." She replied.

Tori just blinked at her nodding slowly. "Right..."

"Hey ladies. Good to see you both again." Andre told them as he enveloped them with hugs.

"Hey Andre! It's good to see you too!" Cat squealed giving him another hug laughing.

Tori found herself blushing when she caught eyes with Andre. "Umm..yeah. It's been a while."

He smiled at her. "Yeah it has. How was spending your summer in Puerto Rico then?" He asked her putting his hands in pockets.

"Oh! It was great! I got to see my family again who I've missed so much and...yeah, I've had fun despite Trina being there. I had to share a room with her and she kept me up most nights because of her snoring. But it's okay. It was only for vacation, I'm glad I don't share a room with her at our house." She explained sighing in relief.

"Yeah, lucky you." He teased me. "It must have been a nightmare being in the same room as her then."

She giggled. "It was. So...how was your-" She was suddenly cut off by Cat squealing.

"Beck! Robbie! Hiii!" She greeted them giving them big hugs.

Robbie chuckled. "Hey Cat. You okay?" He asked smiling at her.

She nodded. "Yeah! I'm great because we're back to school!" She exclaimed happily.

"Who gets happy because they're back to school?" Beck asked incredulously.

"Meee!" She said pointing to herself.

"Hey Beck. Hey Robbie. It's great to see you both again." Tori told them happily as she enveloped her friends with hugs.

As their conversation changes to another subject they begin to talk and laugh together like they did last year. But they eventually stopped once Trina came up to them with news.

"Hey Tori. Tori's friends." She said happily not bothering to call them by their names.

"Hey Treen. What's up?" Tori asked her sister.

"Oh nothing much except for the fact that there is a new kid that just joined HA today." She told them.

"Really? Who are they?" Andre asked her.

"Well, I don't know what their name is but I know that the new kid is a girl. And I also heard that she's already got guys drooling over her once she came into school and into Helen's office." She said annoyed as she pouted angrily jealously.

"Ooh. I really wanna meet her now! Yay! We'll have another friend to play with now!" Cat giggled as she ran off to Helen's office to visit her very soon to be friend.

"Oh that's just great. First the boys seem interested in her and now Cat's made it her goal to make friends with her. Well, that's just perfect. Just think! She'll be more popular than me! I can't let that happen!" Trina said panicking.

"Trina, if it makes you feel any better no one thinks you're popular. You're just Trina." Tori told her sister placing a hand on her shoulder.

Trina glared at her sister before crossing her arms. "Oh yeah? Well then-"

She was suddenly cut off by familiar giggling that can be heard so they all turned to see their red headed friend with a porcelain girl wearing a black attire and has black curly hair with blue highlights. When they both stopped in front of them, Beck became mesmerised by her blue jewels for eyes that stood out. He couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

He has dated many girls in his past. Tori and Cat being one of those girls. He first dated Tori but they only lasted for two whole weeks because their relationship was more like a brother-sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. So they both agreed to just remain friends. And then he began dating Cat, who he had feelings for before, during and after dating Tori. But they only lasted for a whole month before they broke things off deciding they should just be friends because Cat realised she has feelings for someone else but Beck didn't and still doesn't know that. But it didn't matter anymore. They were just friends now and are just like brother and sister.

"Hey Cat. Who's your new friend?" Tori asked her smiling at the new girl.

"Guys, this is my new best friend, Jade West. Jade, meet my friends Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver and Tori's older sister Trina Vega!" She introduced them all.

She simply nodded her head at them. "Nice to meet you all." She said smiling quickly before her eyes wandered around the place.

"Looking for something Jade?" Andre asked her noticing her eyes are looking around like she lost something.

"Umm..well, Helen said that there is a place called Jet Brew that students go to get some coffee. And I need some coffee. Do you know where it is?" She asked him.

"I'll show you where it is. I can even get you some if you like." Beck offered her.

Jade turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "Umm..what?" She asked him surprisingly.

"I want to buy you your coffee. I was going to go there to get one myself anyway." He told her innocently smiling at her as he shrugged.

She looked over at him silently for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay." She told him quietly as she smiled at him.

She looked over at him as they walked outside the grub truck together. He was very good looking and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful his tanned skin looked in the sun. She blushed a but smiling to herself before shaking her head a little. She only just met him. She can't have these thoughts about him already.

"Hello buddies. What can I get for you?" Festus asked them smiling.

"Hey Festus. We'll have two coffees. Jade, how do you like your coffee then?" He asked looking at the beautiful girl next to him.

She looked over at him before looking at Festus. " Umm..I'd like mine black with two sugars."

Festus nodded before going to the back to get the coffees ready for them.

"So...how are you liking the school so far?" He asked her trying to make conversation.

"Well..it looks great. Very different to my old school." She told him with a smile.

"Oh? Which school did you used to go to?" He asked her curiously.

"Northridge." Her reply shocked him. She didn't look like all the other dumb north ridge girls.

"Wow. What made you decide to come here?" He asked her feeling more interested than before.

"Well...When I first heard about this school I didn't really care much to feel the slightest bit interested in it. But then I heard about all the classes, the teachers, a hot guy named Beck.." She added on purposely before smiling at him.

He smirked back at her before opening his mouth again. "Well..what do you think of this Beck guy now?" He just couldn't help but ask her. He really wanted to know if she liked him even if a little bit less than he does for her. Although he's telling himself he shouldn't like her already, he still wants to know if she likes him too.

"Well...I think he's a very nice and handsome guy." She replied blushing a bit as she looked into his eyes.

His smirk turned into a silly smile. "So you think I'm handsome now?" Words couldn't even express how happy he was feeling inside even though he was a bit confused about his feelings for her right now. He can't already be falling for her, he just met her and already thinks she's gorgeous.

Her blush turned even brighter that she looked away before he could see it. "Yeah. I do." She said throwing him an embarrassed smile.

His smile turned even wider and just when he was about to say something else Festus came back with their coffees.

"Here you go buddies. Enjoy your coffees. Come back again soon." He told them as he waved to them goodbye when they left with their coffees before the bell rang for class.

"So..what do you have first?" He asked Jade hoping she was in the same class as him.

She got out her schedule from her bag and looked over at it with Beck looking over her shoulder at it. "Ummm..I have improv with Mr Sikowitz." She told him before putting it away.

"Sweet. So do I. Let's go." He told her leading the way to their class.

When they came in they saw Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie already there and sat down on the seats behind them next to each other.

Cat gasped. "Jade! You're in this class! Yay!" She exclaimed happily clapping.

"Uh, yeah Cat I am." She confirmed smiling at her.

"It's nice to see you again Jade." Andre told her almost embarrassingly.

Beck narrowed his eyes at him. Does he have a crush on Jade? More importantly, why does he care?

"Thanks. It's good to see you again too." Jade told him smiling at him.

Beck felt this sudden jealousy start forming inside of him. But he can't feel jealous of Andre's possible crush on Jade right? He's never been jealous of anything. But then here he was feeling a bit angry at his best friend. And Jade is just a friend to him. Nothing more...right?

No way. There is no way he can be jealous. Nope, not him. Beck Oliver doesn't get jealous. Especially of his best friend and new_ friend_. He was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone someone wrap their arms around his neck hugging him from behind.

"Hey Beck." They said in a flirty voice.

He knew who that voice belongs to. Groaning to himself before he turned his head towards the source of the voice and frowned at them.

"Oh, hey Meredith."


End file.
